What She's Done
by Koi-Kun48
Summary: A highschool filled with children has been dropped in Central with Roy Mustang to deal with. The highschool is from the other side of the Gate? There's another side? Does this hold new possibilities for Edward and Alphonse to recover their bodies? Possible RoyxOC, EdxOC Not sure which yet. Comment on which you think!
1. Chapter 1

"Everything happened so fast. No one is sure how or why it happened, well, no one on our side of things are sure anyways." Colonel Roy Mustang started with. He was briefing his group on how they would be handling this 'incident'.

"We will go in with weapons, we don't know how stable they are." He continued. The group listened and few took notes of what their Colonel said. Finally one Nick Fury raised his hand.

"Sir, where's Edward at? He's knows about this kind of alchemy right so why isn't he helping?" Fury asked.

"There's no reason to get him involved yet, if he's even needed. We have twenty state alchemists there already, no point in dragging him from the library and causing a scene when we may not need him." He answered. "Now get ready to move out."

The group grabbed pistols and holstered them. They loaded into military trucks and drove out to the site of what had been a demolished school building. Another building now sat upon it, a school of the same stature but had a different look on it. Pieces of the building were ripped off and it didn't look as stable as one would like. There were already five other military groups on scene, with Mustang's and another group arriving.

When the signal was given, they charged into the building. The school building was of a modern highschool. As they began to search the building, they found few people, mostly teenagers. The teenagers were found with some of their limbs ripped off, others puking up blood. In some rooms, there was just empty clothes laying on desks where the kids use to sit. The Colonel had no idea of what to make of it.

Doctors rushed to help the hurt teens. They dressed oddly in bright shirts that didn't belong in this day and age. Mustang searched the building with Hawkeye by his side. Breda then called him over.

When Mustang looked into the principal's office, he saw a large transmutation circle drawn in blood, two teens that looked ripped apart, and one of them holding a gun. A white haired girl holding the gun smiled and laughed seeing Mustang despite her legs gone. The other cried. The other was in dark clothes and was tied by rope that now fell useless and unneeded as this other no longer had her right arm or left leg to move.

Doctors rushed in to help. Mustang ignored the white haired child and went over to the other. This other was very strange. She had the appearance of a certain Fullmetal Alchemist and Roy felt very drawn to this fact. It made him question what the hell had happened here.

The blonde girl pulled on Mustang's pant leg, trying to get his attention. He kneeled and tried to listen to her words but had to lean closer because of her soft voice.

"She…She brought us here…from the other side of the gate…"


	2. Chapter 2

Three days passed like a few hours for Roy Mustang. Most of the remaining students in the school had died from blood-loss or internal problems that the doctors weren't able to identify and fix soon enough. Only about fifteen were stable now, another thirty were still iffy.

Roy was thankful that Armstrong wasn't here to see this. He wasn't sure the other man would have been able to handle it.

The colonel sighed as he walked down the bland hospital hall. He was visiting the blonde girl. After she said they came from the other side, she passed out. She woke up yesterday but with how crazy things were, the colonel was just now coming to see her. She made a fuss saying she needed to speak with him.

The situation was curious considering he hadn't said his name to her and his team had found her.

He stopped infront of the door and sighed. Two days without sleep was taking its toll on him but this needed to be done. Roy opened the door and his heart softened. The girl was a double of Fullmetal almost. Her blonde hair and eyes, the shape of her face. When she looked over at him, his heart almost stopped. If it weren't for the small lumps of breasts she had, he'd think he was looking at Fullmetal.

Roy stepped in and set a small bouquet on her bedside table. He gave her his signature charismatic smile.

"Thought this would bring out some color."

She had a stern look and his smile left.

"Be serious Colonel." Her voice was softer than Fullmetal's but still similar. They could be twins.

"I don't want to play political games or pretend to be happy right now." She continued. "There was a white haired girl in the room with me. Did she make it?"

The colonel sat in a chair next to her bed. He nodded softly at her. The girl's fist clenched into the sheet covering her single leg.

"You said she brought you here." Roy stated. The girl nodded.

"She made a transmutation circle. She brought us here and she won't bring us back." She stated. "It'd kill us if we tried anyways so we're stuck here…" Her eyes watered and she hit the bed.

The colonel didn't try to console her. There more than likely wasn't a way for this girl to go back to the other side, not alive anyways. He was just glad she wasn't so hopeful it made her foolish or just plain stupid enough to try to get back to her side.

"You lived on the other side of the gate?" He asked.

Her hand stopped shaking and she relaxed. She nodded.

"Yeah. I lived with my parents and they sucked but they were my parents. My sister was getting married in the fall…I was supposed to be her braid's maid…" She reminisced quietly.

Roy felt his eyes soften again. "I'm sorry for your loss."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded wordlessly.

After a beat, Roy opened his mouth but felt his breath taken from him. To be cast out into a world unknown, no family, friends most likely dead…He couldn't imagine her pain.

Finally, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Eden." She said softly and sniffled. Rubbing away her tears, she turned to look at the colonel for the first time and really took in his look. Roy felt his heart being tugged by her pitiful state.


End file.
